


Looks like we'll be trapped for a while

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Cisco and Caitlin get stuck in a pipeline cell.





	Looks like we'll be trapped for a while

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while,” Cisco says blandly, leaning against the back wall of the cell, hands jammed in his pockets and hair falling over his face.

She scowls. “Can’t you open a breach to get us out?”

Cisco shoots her a wry look. “You know as well as I do that these cells are built to contain metahumans. We would just be redirected back here if I tried.”

She slams her fist against the glass, as if her hands could break it when it had been built to withstand the force of two subatomic particles colliding at nearly light speed. Cisco sighs and she spins on her heel to glare at him.

“You know I think the force of your stare alone might be able to break down the door,” Cisco says cheerfully, even as the temperature of the room drops. He shivers a little.

“This is all your fault,” she sneers.

Cisco shrugs. “Is that such a bad thing? Now you can’t go around giving people frostbite in the middle of July.”

She wilts, just a little, and turns away. “Don’t you have your phone?”

He shrugs. “I think I left it on my desk.”

“How many times do I have to remind you to keep your phone with you!” she snaps, more exasperated than angry.

Cisco grins, knowing she can see his reflection in the glass.

She just frowns back.

After a while, Cisco slides down the wall, stretching his legs out in front of him. He watches as she paces in front of the door.

“How long will it take for Barry to realize we’re missing?"

Cisco laughs, dry and brittle. “It could be a while.” He rolls his head along the wall to look up at her. “Come sit?”

The look she gives him is scornful, but she arranges herself on the floor exactly two feet away from him. Cisco remembers how long it took him to cut that distance down, and hopes it doesn’t take another three years for her to trust him again.

“I went to the cemetery last weekend,” Cisco says abruptly. “Someone left flowers at Ronnie’s grave. Yellow daffodils.”

She turns her face so he can’t see.

“And I don’t even know where they got them, because it’s, like, three months past daffodil season, but they reminded me of your wedding. And how much Ronnie loved you, Caitlin. And how hard he would have fought for you.”

She scrambles to her feet, and the temperature, which had been steadily increasing back to a comfortable level, plummets. “How dare you?”

Cisco tucks his hands between his thighs to keep them warm. “Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if it had been me instead of him. If I had died that night and become Firestorm.” He looks up at her, his gaze paralyzing. “I think your life would have been better if it was me.”

She deflates, gapes at him, and water drips from her hands to the floor. “You’re wrong,” she whispers. Then, more strongly, “You’re wrong.”

He tucks his chin to his chest, stares at his lap when she crouches in front of him.

“I could never be happy without you, Cisco.”

When he looks up, she’s still pale and blonde, but brown eyes stare defiantly back at him. And when Caitlin rests her hand on his wrist, it’s warm.

The cell rumbles beneath them, knocking her over. They sit, propped against each other, waiting for the door to open.


End file.
